


light up my world

by catsdon (kanpeki)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Genderfluid Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, kind of, look lamps are sentient ok, maybe a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanpeki/pseuds/catsdon
Summary: "lamp is life lamp is love" -- a friend





	

It's a well known fact that Victor-lamp can never catch a break.

And ok, he gets that humans are busy creatures, burning brightly and fueled by complex chemical reactions, who waste almost half their lifetime staying up way past sunset to work themselves to the bone only to regret it on their deathbeds. If lamps can understand anything, it's that. Victor-lamp has witnessed as much, after all. Afterwards, he is polished gingerly by a new pair of hands until his frame shines like new and packaged in a cool, dark place. Some time later, he has a new owner and the cycle begins again.

But Victor-lamp is tired. He knows he was once a work of art, crafted by some gentle, loving soul. Victor-lamp takes pride in being at the top of the auction, takes pride in knowing he won't lose his value. At least, that's what he would think if lamps were capable of such complex though processes.

Victor-lamp also knows he was made out of the expression of artistic genius. He had a purpose once, some spark different from the terribly non-energy efficient incandescent bulbs he is fitted with time and again. No, this light is different, purer, and more beautiful. But Victor-lamp supposes it doesn't matter now, because the spark is gone. Of course, if he understood the weight of these facts, he would certainly fear for his career as a prized antique lamp.

So after his last owner, this one a young Japanese boy with bright eyes hidden behind blue frames and slender hands which are so very clever with mechanical parts, and god, if lamps could miss anything he would miss that beautiful naivete, he falls into a dull darkness. Not even Victor-lamp can light this darkness up, which was saying something. From an outside perspective, he looks fine, as delicate and timeless a piece as ever. But it's not the same, and this time lines appear at the corners of the appraisers' eyes and he knows they are not smiling because it's different this time. He's different.

After all, a lamp is nothing without that spark.

An analogy for humans might be that "inspiration" that has driven so many of his owners to create works of art before self-destructing.

Still, he goes for a ridiculously large sum, a thick stack of paper which tied together resembles a brick more than anything else. But for the first time, Victor-lamp is not placed on the exalted bedside table, or even at a smooth mahogany writing desk. Instead he finds himself resting on top of a cold, metallic box ("modern art", he hears the human call it) next to the cutest novelty lamp he's ever seen. And he's seen a lot of lamps. The liquid inside appears to be magnetic, and every so often pulses, shifting its shape seductively. "Come here," the magnetic motion lamp seems to be saying, and the logo at its base identifies the other lamp as "Yuuri". Victor-lamp is entranced. He wonders if it is possible for lamps to pursue other lamps romantically.

Of course, the magnetic lamp just had to be unplugged a day after Victor-lamp is brought to his new home because this owner doesn't have enough power outlets and really magnetic lamps aren't the most practical source of light. Screw humans and their need for light. He wants to approach Yuuri-lamp, dammit! When a power strip is finally installed and the magnetic lamp wakes up, he seems like an entirely different lamp from the brazen one that had so quickly captured Victor-lamp's focus.

"Yuuri! Starting today, I'll be your senior lamp. Please take care of me." Victor-lamp adds in a wink for good measure, as much of a wink is possible for a lamp anyways, and proudly displays his beautiful frame.

He is dismayed when the other lamp shies away from his light. What kind of lamp doesn't appreciate a wonderful brass frame? Ridiculous He's Victor-lamp after all, the best lamp in the world! Oh, wait, did Yuuri-lamp just collapse? Crap. He's overdone it again. His owner has taken his shade to be dry cleaned, so he isn't exactly decent. Despite the situation, he can feel himself regaining some sort of spark. Ah, yes, Yuuri-lamp will surely become his lamp-partner, he thinks, he'll just have to wait until the poor novelty light opened up. And no, he was not thirsty! That was a term used for lamps requiring oil. Victor-lamp is above that.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even thought out
> 
> I'm not sorry


End file.
